marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Man armor
Iron Man is the name of the suit of armor developed by Tony Stark created with the help of Yinsen as a means of escaping captivity in Afghanistan. Once Stark got back to home, he perfected the armor using the vast resources of his former weapons factory Stark Industries. Tony Stark took the name Iron Man after the suit of armor he built and wore. History ''Iron Man Tony Stark uses three suits as '''Iron Man': Mark I, used to escape the Ten Rings terrorist organization, Mark II, which he used to perfect flying, and Mark III, which was manufactured out of a gold-titanium alloy with red highlights to make it less "ostentatious". Captured by the terrorist group Ten Rings, who order him to build a Jericho missile for them, Stark and fellow captive Dr. Yinsen secretly build a crude but strong power armor (Mark I) fueled by a miniaturized Arc Reactor, a smaller version of a power source previously invented by Tony's father, Howard . The arc reactor also supplies energy to an electromagnet which prevents embedded shrapnel from reaching Stark's heart. Dr. Yinsen is killed in the ensuing escape attempt when he stalls the guards to buy Stark enough time to power up the suit. Using the suit, Stark kills several terrorists, destroys their weapons stockpile, and escapes. Mark I was destroyed as Stark crash-landed in the desert. Upon returning home, Stark's attitude shifts radically and announces Stark Industries will cease manufacture of weapons, much to the chagrin of Obadiah Stane. When Stark decides to build Mark II, he tells J.A.R.V.I.S. that it'll be a secret project. Utilizing Mark I's blueprints, Mark II's design was streamlined and optimzed for sustained flight. After tinkering with thrust power settings and subsequently developing flight stabilizing repulsors, Stark dons Mark II for a test flight against the suggestion of J.A.R.V.I.S., rather than shutting it down for diagnostics. After flying over the coast of Malibu, Stark attempts to break SR-71 Blackbird's record for high altitude flight. Unfortunately, icing occurs and Mark II's systems malfunction, plummeting Stark to a free-fall, forcing him to manually deploy flaps and restart the suit before nearly crashing into a freeway. Upon completion of the test flight, Stark accidentally crashes through the roof down multiple floors, destroying his piano and one of his cars in the process. Stark then develops Mark III using a gold-titanium alloy used on Stark Industries tactical satellites to eliminate the icing problem. After deciding that a gold colored suit is a bit ostentatious for his tastes, Stark orders J.A.R.V.I.S. add some hot rod red to make the gold less accentuated. Stark later discovers Obadiah Stane is the one secretly supplying the Ten Rings with Stark weaponry. To make matters worse, he also finds out the Ten Rings are attacking a village named Gulmira, Yinsin's village. Stark, angered by this news, destroys a small portion of his workshop with his repulsor, discovering an offensive capability. With Mark III now combat ready, Stark flies to Gulmira to stop the Ten Rings. He finds one of the members of the Ten Rings, Abu Bakar, whom he stops and finishes him off. Within seconds, he defeats the terrorists and destroys all Stark Industries weapons. As Stark leaves the area, his actions capture the attention of the United States Air Force at Edwards Air Force Base in California. Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes is briefed of the situation and contacts Tony, who claims he was not involved. Stark is eventually intercepted and engaged by two F-22 Raptors, Whiplash 1 and 2. After evading the fighter jets in a brief dogfight, Stark calls Rhodes and reveals "it was him." Rhodes, initially furious about Tony sending in unauthorized equipment, is horrified when Tony explains that the "civilian equipment" is actually the suit and himself. After being orded to return to base, Whiplash 1's pilot discovers the suit under Whiplash 2's belly and orders Whiplash 2 to execute a barrel roll, knocking Stark off. Mark III clips Whiplash 1's wing and the pilot is forced to eject. Realizng Whiplash 1's chute has not deployed, Stark manually deploys it himself despite being re-engaged by Whiplash 2. Stark convinces Rhodes to tell the press the incident was a "training exercise" to cover up his actions. Stane arrives at Stark's house and paralyzes him with a sonic weapon, confiscating his reactor and taunting him. After he leaves, Stark struggles to reach the preserved Arc Reactor that Pepper gave him in a display case. He installes the reactor just as Rhodey arrives. Pepper Potts, Coulson and several other agents arrive at Obadiah's research facility. They spot the Mark 1 Armour (which Stane took from the Ten Rings after they found it at the crash site) and a storage location where something else was kept. Just then, a gigantic robotic suit comes to life and attacks them - Obadiah's counterpart suit, code-named the Iron Monger. Rhodey watches Stark suit up, awestruck at the Iron Man suit. As Tony flies away, Rhodey looks at the Mark 2 but shakes his head and mumbles "Next time, baby". Iron Man reaches Stark Industries and begins to fight the Iron Monger. J.A.R.V.I.S. warns Tony that he has only about half power in the suit; the older power source wasn't designed to work alongside the newer suit. The two ironclad warriors have a huge battle. At first, the battle starts at Stark Industry's main entrance, but soon they crash into the city streets. Stane grabs a car and attempts to throw it at Tony, but the latter catches it and lets it down safely (getting run over in the process). Stane then throws Tony into a parked bus and blows it up with his shoulder missile. Tony is sent flying, but activates his boosters just before he lands in the rubble. Tony is then chased by Stane into the skies. Stane then grabs Tony, and gets frozen in the process. Tony breaks out of Stane's grasp and sends him hundreds of feet to earth. Tony then loses power, falling back to earth behind Stane. Both land on the roof of Stark Tower. Tony instructs Pepper to overload the building's Arc Reactor, which will generate a shockwave strong enough to knock out the Iron Monger's suit. Pepper is hesitant, believing that Tony could also be killed. Tony manages to keep fighting while she builds up power to the Reactor. The Arc explodes, taking out Obadiah and injuring Tony. But the energy wave from the Reactor also manages to re-charge Tony's heart battery, saving him from death. Tony goes before the reporters once more, and prepares to comply with the cover story. But, before he even starts announcing his cover story, he throws away his notes and declares "I am Iron Man." His unexpected declaration had suprised the press and the world. ''Iron Man 2 With Tony Stark's identity now revealed, Iron Man participates at the Stark Expo's opening ceremony, with a demonstration of his flying abilities and a rockstar attitude. With his Mark IV, he helps maintaining the world peace, utilizing it as a deterrent for any terroristic attacks. Despite pressure from US politicians, Stark refuses to hand over his armor to the United States government, declaring that it belongs to him and him alone. Stark, slowly poisoned by the palladium, is desperatley searching for a alternative source of power to fuel his Arc Reactor. While attending a race in Monaco, Stark is forced to intervene when Ivan Vanko causes destruction at the racetrack. Using his Mark V armor, Iron Man is able to stop Vanko, although the armor is heavily damaged following the fight. Depressed and despondent on his impending death and on what could be his last birthday, Stark hosts a massive birthday party in his Mark IV suit, drunkenly urinating in it in response to a question and destroys bottles and watermelon with his repulsors. Stark's drunken antics forces James Rhodes to don the Mark II armor. Rhodey confiscates the suit after the melee and turns it over to the United States Air Force for reverse-engineering and upgrades. After a hungover conversation with Nick Fury and treatment from Natasha Romanoff, Stark begins researching his father's notes of a new element. With J.A.R.V.I.S.' help, he "rediscovers" and synthesizes Vibranium, which is capable of a higher energy output and solves the poisoning problem. With his new Mark VI armor, he reaches the Stark Expo, where Justin Hammer's line of Hammer drones and the War Machine armor (all controlled by Ivan Vanko) have gone on a rampage. Iron Man destroys some drones, but then is forced to flee, with a hijacked War Machine in pursuit. When Rhodes is freed from Vanko's control by Romanoff, a battle against the remaining drones begins. After all drones were destroyed by Stark and Rhodes, Vanko arrives with a suit of his own, proceeding to overwhelm the two singlehandedly. In a last ditch effort, Stark and Rhodes fire their repulsors against each other, reminiscent of what happened at Stark's mansion. The ensuing explosion destroys Vanko's suit. Vanko activates his suit's and the drones' self-destruct feature in a final attempt to kill Stark. After saving Pepper withing mere seconds of the drones exploding, Stark takes cover on a roof nearby the Expo and Pepper resigns as CEO, citing she cannot handle her duties and trying to cope with Tony's heroic alter ego. Later, Nick Fury informs that, while Iron Man is a suitable candidate for the Avengers initiative, Stark himself is not recommended, with Romanoff's review cites his compulsive and self-destructive tendencies and "textbook narcissism." The Avengers After Loki infiltrates S.H.I.E.L.D. and steals the Cosmic Cube, Nick Fury decides it's time to re-establish the Avengers Initiative. Agent Coulson travels to the newly built Stark Tower where Tony and Pepper are celebrating the successful creation of a new, clean energy source. Tony is informed of Coulson's presence at Stark Tower by J.A.R.V.I.S. to which he informs him that he has "reached the Life Model Decoy of Tony Stark" and refuses to see him. Coulson enters the building anyway and informs Tony that the Initiative is now active and they need him to come in, handing Stark several holographic screens containing information about Captain America, Thor, Bruce Banner and Loki. Stark suits up in his Mark VI armour and travels to Germany where he finds his old aquaitance, Natasha Romanoff in a jet overlooking the newly unfrozen Captain America in the middle of a battle with the hostile god, Loki. Stark jets right in and blasts Loki with his Repulsors and stands tall next to the Captain forcing Loki to surrender. After escorting Loki onto the Quinjet, the team head back to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Hellicarrier. Stark comments on Steve's fighting skills subtly mocks him. The Quinjet is then surrounded by a storm and is attacked by the Asgardian "God of Thunder", Thor who breaks in and promptly grabs Loki before he flies away. Stark immediately flies off after the two. While Thor has landed on a mountain top and begins threatening Loki, Tony blasts straight into Thor hurling him onto the forest floor. Stark refuses to let Thor get close to Loki and the two began a fierce battle. During the fight, Thor summons lightning to his hammer, Mjolnir, and electrocutes Stark only for J.A.R.V.I.S. to inform him that this has powered his suit to 475% capacity, allowing him blast Thor off his feet. The armor takes a beating during the battle as Thor easily begins to crush it. The fight is broken up by Captain America who after matching Mjolnir with his Shield manages to stop Thor. They take Loki back to the Hellicarrier where Tony meets Bruce Banner and they both discuss the Tesseract but not before Tony plants a hacking device and allows J.A.R.V.I.S. to begin searching S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database to find out their secrets. Tony and Bruce find out that S.H.I.E.L.D. were trying to harness the Tesseract's powers to create weapons of mass destruction, during a huge argument with Fury, Romanoff, Rogers, Banner and Thor, Loki's mind-controlled troops including Hawkeye had caused an explosion on the Hellicarrier in order to break Loki out. Stark suits up as Iron Man and begins to fix the ship from the outside with the aid of Steve. Upon fixing the ship and fighting off some of Loki's troops, the duo learn that Banner transformed into the Hulk and escaped from the ship, as well as Thor being ejected from the Hellicarrier by Loki who escaped and murdered Agent Coulson. Fury informs the two that the Avengers Initiative was so that the isolated individuals could become something more and that Coulson died still believing this. Stark takes his death hard and works out where Loki is planning his attack. Iron Man, Captain America, Natasha and Hawkeye (now free from Loki's mind control) travel to Stark Tower where Tony finds Loki has installed a device powered by the Tesseract. Tony takes off his his armor and begins to "threaten" Loki, secretly putting on two metal bracelets moments before Loki throws him out of the window, as he falls he orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to deploy his new Mark VII suit which jetpacks out the window after him and forms around him moments before he hits the ground. Stark flies back up to Loki and blasts him backwards in the name of Agent Coulson. Tony is however confronted by Loki's device which opens a portal into space where Loki's army of Chitauri fly into New York and begin their war against Earth. Iron Man is joined by his team mates as they begin to battle the alien menace. Tony begins to chase after a Leviathan, a giant alien serpent and the warship to dozens of Chitauri. When he is notified of Banner's arrival on the field, Tony leads the serpent towards him so Bruce will transform into the Hulk and defeat it. Tony lands on the ground alongside his fellow heroes, Captain America, Thor, The Hulk, Hawkeye and Black Widow. The team are then confronted by hundreds of Chitauri who fly in through the portal as well as several more Leviathans. Rogers gives out orders and instructs Tony to take to the skies and take out more Chitauri. Tony even takes out a Leviathan by flying head first into it mouth and launching missiles from the inside. After a long battle, the team are still outnumbered and learn that Natasha has found a way to close the portal. Stark hinders this as Fury has instructed him that the World Security Council have sent a nuclear missile in to blow up Manhattan. Stark intercepts the missile and flies it up through the portal and blows up the Chitauri Mothership, losing power in the process and falling unconscious back through the portal just before it closes. As Stark falls back to earth, he is caught by the Hulk who lands with him back on the ground. Rogers and Thor run over to the lifeless Iron Man who appears to be dead, only for Hulk to scream in is face, waking him up. The team reform and make sure that Loki surrenders. The Avengers then make sure Loki is taken back to Asgard by Thor along with the Tesseract. The team disband and go their separate ways. Tony is later seen with Pepper Potts on Stark Tower ready to rebuild after the damage that was done. The Stark sign on the side displays only one remaining letter, "A". Iron Man 3 After the Chitauri invasion of New York, Stark created the Iron Legion, some built for their own specific purpose. He tests the Mark XLII, which was built so he can summon various pieces of the armor when needed. It is shown that the Mark VII (although severely damaged after the events of Avengers) is still in use. After issuing a public threat to the Mandarin, Tony was attacked at his Malibu home. To protect Pepper from the blast, Tony signals the Mark XLII onto her in which she saves Maya. Once she had gotten to safety, Tony summoned the armor back to himself, fending off the helicopters surrounding him. After being out gunned, Stark is pulled into the ocean and barely escapes. Tony found himself in rural Tennessee after J.A.R.V.I.S. followed his initial flight plan to find the Mandarin. Lacking in power to return to California, the world believed him to be dead. Teaming with Harley, a 10-year old boy, Stark traced the Mandarin to Miami. Escaping captivity by summoning his armor from afar, Stark reunited with Rhodey, discovering that Killian plans to attack President Ellis aboard Air Force One. Remotely controlling his armor, Tony defeated Eric Savin and saved the surviving passengers and crew but was unable to rescue Ellis from Killian. Stark and Rhodes traced Killian to an impounded oil drilling platform where he intended to kill Ellis on live television. Sneaking in, they were attacked by several Extremis soldiers in which Stark summoned all 42-armors to their aid (controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S.), armoring himself with the Silver Centurion. Finding Pepper, Killian unexpectedly attacked him and Stark was forced to bail from Mark XXXIII. When Pepper was presumed dead, Stark engaged in a fight with Killian (using Mark XL, "Shotgun"). Standing over a platform, Stark (armorless), summoned Mark XLII onto Killian, trapping him and ordering J.A.R.V.I.S to let it self-destruct. When Killian was revealed to have survived, Pepper, also alive (due to Extremis), killed Killian with one of Mark VII's repulsors. Realising the current situation, Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to destroy all armors, promising Pepper to find a cure for her, in which they embrace. Later, Tony underwent surgery to have the shrapnel removed from his heart and threw his arc-reactor in the ocean, vowing that no matter what, he is Iron Man. Design With the exception of the Mark I Iron Man armor, almost all of the Iron Man suits share a common design and capability set. The suit is a powered exoskeleton with armored plating, capable of enhancing the wearer's strength, speed, agility, and endurance. The suit is powered by a miniaturized Arc Reactor, either using the one surgically installed in Tony Stark's chest or else built into the chestpiece of the armor itself. The armor helmet features a retractable visor that delivers a holographic, augmented-reality (AR) display to the wearer. The features of the helmet resemble a human face, with eyepieces and a mouth slit showing the point where the face plate meets the jaw. The armor's primary weapon as well as mode of propulsion are repulsors built into the hands and feet. The foot repulsors provide the majority of the propulsion force, while the hand repulsors are used as flight stabilizers. Given the intense heat and concussive pressure produced by the repulsors, the ones built into the hands are often used as weapons. When need be, the unibeam repulsor built into the chestpiece can be charged to deliver a powerful, destructive blast. The Mark II armor was built from basic titanium alloys, giving it a silver sheen. From the Mark III onward, he used a gold-titanium alloy to provide the necessary power-to-weight ratio coupled with the ability to resist icing at high altitudes. As the gold-colored suit seemed a bit ostentatious, Stark took to coloring certain parts of the armor hot-rod red to tone it down a bit without losing the flare he was known for. Later suits were colored a variety of colors, from blue to black to green and even yellow and purple. Up through the design of the Mark XI, Stark stuck with a basic design and aesthetic, merely improving on the technology and increasing the capabilities. From the Mark XI onward, he began specializing the armor capabilities, beginning with stealth systems. By the time he built the Mark XV, he began giving the armors individual names to better identify them among the ever-growing set. Armors Iron Man's armor provides a wealth of information about the environment, and allows him to perform such feats as flying and firing repulsor beams from his hands and chest. There are 42 versions of the armor as of ''Iron Man 3: * Mark I: A crude, basic suit that Tony Stark was forced to build while imprisoned by terrorists. Used in Iron Man fight one. Destroyed on landing impact in Afghanistan, collected by Obadiah Stane and used as the basis for the Iron Monger armor. Pieces were eventually collected by Tony Stark and displayed in the Hall of Armor. * Mark II: This prototype was the first suit designed with Tony's resources in America, and was equipped with many advanced technologies not found in the Mark 1. It was used in Iron Man for flight testing. The Mark 2 later saw action in Iron Man 2 fight two, and was eventually heavily modified into the War Machine Armor. When Tony built the Mark II War Machine armor, he stripped his own Mark II of all the weapons, armor plating, and modifications added by Justin Hammer and returned it to the Hall of Armor. * Mark III: This suit was constructed with a lighter gold titanium alloy, and given a red paint job. It addressed the icing problems of the Mark 2, and was armed with a variety of weapons. The Mark 3 was used in Iron Man fights two and three, where it was heavily damaged. This suit was only partially rebuilt, and it was labelled "Battle Damaged" in Tony's armor gallery. * Mark IV: Built after the Mark 3 was severely damaged in the fight against Iron Monger. Used between Iron Man and Iron Man 2 to stop international conflicts, as well as in Iron Man 2 fight two. * Mark V: This red and silver "Suitcase Suit" was only lightly armed and armored. It was designed for easy transportation, and could be folded into a lightweight suitcase. Used in Iron Man ''2 fight one. * Mark VI: Similar to the Mark 3 and 4, this was the first suit to use a non-palladium power core. It was further streamlined for better flight capabilities and armed with new weapons. Used in ''Iron Man 2 fight three. Also used in The Avengers against Loki, Thor and fixing the Helicarrier. * Mark VII: This advanced suit could automatically fly to and wrap itself around its user, without any need for external mechanical assistance. The Mark 7 was a bulkier suit that was far more heavily armed than its predecessors. It included additionial repulsor thrusters on its back, chest, and calves. Used in The Avengers and Iron Man 3. * Mark VIII: First armor built by Tony after the events of the The Avengers. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark IX: Upgrade to the Mark VIII. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark X: Upgrade to the Mark IX. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XI: Upgrade to the Mark X. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XII: New stealth-type armor with black plating. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XIII: Upgrade to the Mark XII. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XIV: Upgrade to the Mark XIII. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XV: "Sneaky" Stealth Armor. First named armor in the series. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XVI: "Nightclub" Black Stealth Armor. An upgrade to the Mark XV. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XVII: "Heartbreaker" Artillery Level RT Armor. Features heavier weapons and armor. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XVIII : "Casanova" Stealth Artillery Level RT Armor. Hybrid model mixing the designs of the Mark XVI and XVII. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XIX: "Tiger" High-Velocity Prototype Armor. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XX: "Python" Long-Distance Armor. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XXI: "Midas" High-Altitude Armor. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XXII: "Hot Rod" War Machine 2.0 Prototype Armor. Led to the creation of the Mark II War Machine armor. Featured red coloring on the extremities and flame decals on the legs. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XXIII: "Shades" Extreme-Heat Armor. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XXIV: "Tank" Heavy Combat Armor. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XXV: "Thumper" Heavy Construction Armor. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XXVI: "Gamma" Heavy Construction Armor Upgrade. Advancement of the Mark XXV. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XXVII: "Disco" Chameleon Armor. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XXVIII: "Jack" Radiation-zone Armor. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XXIX: "Fiddler" Nimble Construction Armor. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XXX: "Blue Steel" Silver Centurion Armor Upgrade. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XXXI: "Piston" High-Velocity Centurion Armor. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XXXII: "Romeo" Enhanced-RT Armor. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XXXIII: "Silver Centurion" Enhanced-Energy Armor. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XXXIV: "Southpaw" Disaster-Rescue Armor Prototype. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XXXV: "Red Snapper" Disaster-Rescue Armor. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XXXVI: "Peacemaker" Riot-Control Armor. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XXXVII: "Hammerhead" Deep-Sea Armor. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XXXVIII: "Igor" Heavy-Lifting Armor. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XXXIX: "Gemini" Suborbital Armor. Suit's external repulsors could propel it to escape velocity, just not fast enough to achieve orbit. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XL: "Shotgun" Hyper-Velocity Armor. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XLI: "Bones" Skeleton Armor. First known armor to feature the prehensile propulsion system. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. * Mark XLII: Autonomic Prehensile Propulsion Armor. Used technology from Mark XLI mixed with the Mark V to have multiple armor pieces propelled by mini-repulsors to fly to and deploy automatically over the pilot. A prototype, prone to system difficulties. Deployed by J.A.R.V.I.S. to Miami as per the "House Party" protocol in Iron Man 3. As of Iron Man 3, all of the armors have been destroyed: * The Mark I through Mark VII were destroyed when Tony's house was blown up by the Mandarin. * Tony himself destroyed the Mark XLII when he commanded it to entrap Aldrich Killian and then ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to blow it up. * The Mark VIII through Mark XLI armors were either destroyed by the Extremis soldiers in Miami or else self-destructed when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "Clean Slate" protocol. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''Iron Man'' - Mark I, II and III **''Iron Man 2'' - Mark IV, V, VI **''The Avengers'' - Mark VI and VII **''Iron Man 3'' - Mark VII, XLII and Iron Legion Behind the scenes *The Iron Man MK2 and MK3 costumes are actually composed of three layers with multiple pieces. First, the actor had to wear a skin tight black jumpsuit (seen in-film, on the Mk3's first deployment) followed by detail pieces (the silver machine parts, most noticeable below the neck). Before the armor could be attached, the body, the helmet, and both the arms and legs, were all seperate pieces, and came together in a "Megazord" like fashion. *Downey commented that like most bulky costumes, it got incredibly hot in the Iron Man armor suit, and would not be very practical as a costume as it took three people to help him get in it. Trivia *In the comics, before switching his armor to its more recognizable appearance, the Mark I armor was painted gold to avoid scaring people due to its scary appearance. *Iron Man's Mark II armor resembles the Recovery Armor in the comics. *Iron Man's Mark III armor is similar to his New Avenger armor in the comics. *Iron Man's Mark V armor resembles the Silver Centurion armor's colour scheme in the comics. *Iron Man's Mark VI armor resembles the Extremis armor in the comics due the triangler chest piece. *Iron Man's Mark VII armor resembles the Bleeding Edge armor in the comics due to its abilities (according to the action figure), but it is similar in appearance to the Ultimates version of the armor. Gallery ''Iron Man'' IronmanMark1a.jpg|Mark I. 2008_iron_man_011.jpg 2008_iron_man_007.jpg Ironman-0005.jpg Ironman-0008.jpg|Mark II. Iron-man-mark-ii-superbowl.jpg Ironman074.jpg 2008_iron_man_020.jpg 2008_iron_man_019.jpg Iron Man Flight.jpg|Mark III in flight. 0012.jpg 0028.JPG Ironman-0001.jpg|Iron Man. PHzt3ACDxGm9CH m.jpg|Iron Man in battle. 2008_iron_man_031.jpg 2008_iron_man_032.jpg ironman2discfront.jpg|The Armor powered by the Arc Reactor. ironmanposter2.jpg|The suit's face plate. iron-man-original.jpg|The Many Incarnations of the Armor. ironman_poster1.jpg|Iron Man. iron-man-underpass-2.jpg|Iron Man. 0022.jpg 2008_iron_man_009.jpg Iron-man-pose2.jpg iron_man_still05.jpg iron-man.jpg gfgnhfeegrf.jpg IronManarmor1200x900.jpg|Iron Man's first three suits. Iron-man-Mark1.jpg iron-man-2-wallpaper.jpg IM-mark3.jpg IronManConcept1b.jpg 969_L-iron-man.jpg iron-man-2-poster.jpg IronMan_2DiscdvdBack 001.jpg iron_man_movie_image.jpg Harald-Belker-Iron-Man-weap5.jpg|Early concept art. Harald-Belker-Iron-Man-weap4.jpg|Early concept art. ''Iron Man 2'' 2010 iron man 2 024.jpg|Hall of Armor. 2010 iron man 2 031.jpg|Iron Man flying. Iron man 2 150.jpg|Iron Man preparing to de-armories. 0025.jpg|Mark IV In the Expo. 2010 iron man 2 074.jpg|Mark V. 2010 iron man 2 057.jpg|Iron Man confronting Whiplash. 1170L.jpg|Iron Man. 0031.jpg|Tony fighting Rhodey. 2010 iron man 2 067.jpg|Iron Man in a fireplace. 2010 iron man 2 056.jpg|"Put your hand down." 2010 iron man 2 045.jpg|"We don´t have to do this." 0002.jpg|"Do you want to be the War Machine shoot it." 2010 iron man 2 065.jpg|James Rhodes as War Machine (difused by Mark II). Ironman2starkexpo.jpg|Iron Man's arrival. 2010 iron man 2 066.jpg|Where's Vanko? 2010 iron man 2 075.jpg|Mark VI flying. 2010 iron man 2 068.jpg|War Machine flying. 2010 iron man 2 069.jpg|Iron Man and War Machine ready to fight. 2010 iron man 2 070.jpg|Iron Man and War Machine fighting Hammer Drones. 2010 iron man 2 071.jpg|Iron Man activites lasers 2010 iron man 2 073.jpg|Iron Man and War Machine see Vanko's defeated Promotion Mark-vi.jpg Iron-Man-2-Poster-iron-man-10986237-625-864.jpg|Poster. Iron Man 2 52.jpg|Poster. IM2Poster.jpg|Poster. Temp1932.jpg|Poster. IronManarmorart.jpg|Concept art $(KGrHqIOKiIE0mGjub()BNZDF08ovw~~_3.jpg|Promo Art. fgfdgfdggf.jpg yhrjrtyjeetyjtyj.jpg Iron_Man_2_Poster_4_by_ScorpionSoldier.jpg Iron-Man-2-Movie-Poster-Desktop-HD-Wallpaper-1024x712.jpg ironman2art.jpg|Promo art. IronMan mark5.jpg|Game Render. ''The Avengers'' 2038017-21_fly_super.png|Iron Man flying through the city. Iron Man Avengers 01.jpg|Iron Man flying. Stark Tower.jpg|Stark Tower. Iron Man Avengers 02.jpg|Iron Man on the roof of Stark Tower. Avengers Mark VI.jpg|Iron Man landing. Msb55101114620.jpg|Iron Man prepares to attack Loki. Iron Man and Captain America.jpg|Iron Man & Captain America. dfaisoub.jpg|Iron Man puts on his helmet. IMG_2399.PNG|Iron Man in the woods. duhdgfra.jpg dfijdfuhj.jpg Mark VI Avengers.jpg|Mark VI. Im 5.png duhfjuhdf.jpg|Thor crushing Iron Man's armor. gfrijutghruh.jpg Iron man vs thor.jpg|Iron Man fighting Thor. Thor, Iron Man and Captain America.jpg|Thor, Iron Man and Captain America. Mark_VIArmor_avengers.jpg|Mark VI Armor. Iron_Man.png|Mark VI Armor on Display. Hce33501023620.jpg|Iron Man attempts to repair a damaged part of The S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. detrwehtrwehr.jpg fdjasgbjds.jpg|Iron Man goes to capture Loki. A Iron Man.jpg|Iron Man Mark VI. fdysarywde.jpg Avengers articleIronMan.jpg|Mark VII dfhhdrhdhwds.jpg|Iron Man flying. A Iron Man 02.jpg|Iron Man attacking The Chitauri hgfgvfgfg.jpg dfghshdd.jpg|Iron Man in flight. dfkmnjfdnj.jpg refdtfd.jpg Image16tl.jpg|Iron Man lauching a rocket The Avengers NY.png Hawkeye, Iron Man and Hulk.png dgfagrsgr.jpg|Battle damaged Iron Man Mark VII. kdfnjdgnbfj.jpg|Iron Man flying through the city. dugfjhnujdnfrj.jpg ddffdf.jpg A Iron Man 01.jpg|Iron Man using lasers Iron Man Avengers 03.jpg|Iron Man flying ma88v6xnft1r7pprso1_1280.png|Iron Man floating in Chitauri Space. Hulk catches Iron Man.jpg|Hulk catches Iron Man. Thor, iron man, cap and hulk.png Yayyy, we won.png Avengerstriumphant.jpg Promotion TheAvengers_IronMan.jpg|Promotional Image. Hulk and Iron Man - Avenger.jpg|Hulk and Iron Man. Avengersironman.jpg|Iron Man. Iron Man Avenger.jpg|Promotional Image. Iron Man4 Avengers.png|Promotional Image. Iron Man sdcc.jpg|The Mark VII. Iron Man tony avenger.png|Promo Art. Iron Man Promo TA.png|Promo Art. Iron Man mark vii Promo.png|Promo Art. Avengers IronMan.jpg|Promotional art. SJPA_Iron_Man_1.png|Promotional art. SJPA_Iron_Man_2a.png|Promotional art. SJPA_Iron_Man_4.png|Promotional art. IronMan_art_avengers.jpg|Promotional art. Avengers_Solo_Vol_1_4_Movie_Variant.jpg|Iron Man Avengers prequel comic #4 cover. untitledaf.png Avenger IronMan.jpg|Wallpaper. Iron-Man-the-avengers-wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper. avengers_background_2.jpg|Iron Man. Shellhead.jpg Avengerssolopromo IronMan.png|Promotional Russian Poster featuring Iron Man. IMG_2401.PNG|Iron Man's new armor. Iron-man-redesign-planned-for-avengers-movie 608.jpg Original IronMan Mondo.jpg|Mondo's Avengers solo Iron Man poster. 559max.jpg|Concept Art. 451max.jpg|Concept Art. ''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' Iron_man_prelude_8.jpg|Iron Legion. ''Iron Man 3'' Iron Man 3 new armor.png IM3_01.jpg|New armor Iron man mark 7.png|Mark VII in flight. IM3_5.jpg IronMan3OfficialStill 2.jpg Evil Suit.png Say What.png|Pepper in the Mark XLII greeting0004layer3.png Iron Man fucked.png Iron Man nooo.png IM3_6.jpg 307304 10151405595857290 717971167 n.jpg Tony Hurt.jpg IM3 desuit.png Noooo.jpg IM3 plane save.png iron man 3 fly.png iron man fly2.png IM3 plane save-1.png Hs6MZrD.png|Iron Legion. 117xrq1.jpg|Hammerhead armor. Iron Man Hulkbuster.jpg|Igor armor. RyT8f.jpg|Silver Centurion armor. greeting0006layer1.png|Shotgun armor. Skelotan armor.png|Bones Armor Thumper.jpg|Thumper armor heartbreaker.jpg|Heartbreaker armor. Unkown armor.jpg|Nightclub armor. Shotgun.jpg|Shotgun armor. im308.png|The new Hall of Armor. Promotion Mark V-VIII.jpg|Mark V to Mark VIII. Mark IX-XII.jpg|Mark IX to Mark XII. Mark XIII-XVI.jpg|Mark XIII to Mark XVI. Mark XVII-XX.jpg|Mark XVII to Mark XX. Mark XXI-XXII.jpg|Mark XXI to XXII. Mark XXIII-XXVI.jpg|Mark XXIII to Mark XXVI. Mark XXVII-XXX.jpg|Mark XXVII to Mark XXX. Mark XXXI-XXXIV.jpg|Mark XXXI to Mark XXXIV. Mark XXXV-XXXVIII.jpg|Mark XXXV to Mark XXXVIII. Mark XXXIX-XLII.jpg|Mark XXXIX to Mark XLII. IM3_Hall of Armors.jpg|Hall of Armors Poster. Iron-Man-3-a1fe53fc.jpg|Fallen Iron Man. htyhtyhtfh.png|Promo art. IM3promo1.jpg|Promo art. IM3promo2.png|Promo art. IronMan3xr1.png|Iron Man & Iron Patriot promo art. IM3promoart.png|Promo art of Iron Patriot and Iron Man. ergergergergerg.png Ironman3promoart.jpg|Promo art. IM3_42flight.jpg|Promotional Image. Im3wallpaper2.jpg|Promotional Image. Im3wallpaper3.jpg|Promotional Image. Im3wallpaper4.jpg|Promotional Image. Mark42_IM.jpg|Promotional art. AwLs02f.png|Promotional Image. F_162080.jpg|Promotional Image. ARJcAGk.png|Promotional Image. PMwIexx.png|Promotional Image. H0NJQQW.png|Promotional Image. Heartbreaker_armor.jpg|Heartbreaker armor (Mark XVII). HeartbreakerMK17.jpg|Heartbreaker armor (Mark XVII). Silver Centurion.jpg|Silver Centurion armor (Mark XXXIII). Mark XXXIII Silver Centurion.jpg|Silver Centurion armor (Mark XXXIII). Red_Snapper_armor.jpg|Red Snapper armor (Mark XXXV) Red_Snapper_armor_2.jpg|Red Snapper armor (Mark XXXV). Igor_armor.jpg|Igor armor (Mark XXXVIII). HulkbusterMK38.jpg|Igor armor (Mark XXXVIII). Gemini_armor_2.jpg|Gemini armor (Mark XXXIX). Gemini armor.jpg|Gemini armor (Mark XXXIX). Shotgun armor.jpg|Shotgun armor (Mark XL). XL Shotgun armor.jpg|Shotgun armor (Mark XL). Iron Man 3 concept art 1.jpg|Concept art. 391432_409122519145760_1679937150_n.jpg|Hall of Armors at Comic Con. Iron Man Armour.JPG|Iron Man mark I to mark VII and mark XLII. Mark VIII.jpg Iron YEAH.jpg 58034487.png 73432653510982318972319.jpg 551lx.png costume_ironman_ironman3.jpg|Mark XLII suit in Marvel Heroes. 77486910151402167212277.jpg Mark XLII concept.jpg|Mark XLII concept art. MUT5ICP.jpg LA9gzsO.jpg U3fJJhr.jpg Iron-Man-3-Space-Armor-Concept-Art.jpg|Gemini armor concept art. Iron-Man-3-Hulkbuster-Concept-Art-570x746.jpg|Igor armor concept art. IM3_Heartbreaker.jpg|Heartbreaker concept armor. Im33.jpg|Iron Man. Gemini1.jpg|Gemini Armor (Front) Gemini2.jpg|Gemini Armor (back) Heartbreaker1.jpg|Heartbreaker Armor Heartbreaker Closeup.jpg|Heartbreaker Armor (closeup) 38116 cs.jpg|Gemini Armor (closeup) Category:Iron Man culture Category:The Avengers culture Category:Heroes Category:Armors Category:Weapons